The Great Siege on Shadow Moon
"I've seen many things before, but this siege is wrong, this is a nightmare to all of us." — Antonionson Gar Yusudar '''The Great Siege on Shadow Moon '''was a great and deadly event taking place in Fifth Era 100 ABY-Sixth Era 102 ABY on Shadow Moon. The great document was only the reason of beginning the Siege, Treaty of Corrisa'ika.Corrisa'ika Imperial Republic planned the Siege for over one Era and attacked Shadow Moon Oligarchy Republic. Corrisa'ika Government wanted to take over Shadow Moon because in the beginning of Fifth Era, Shadow Moon broke up with Corrisa'ika Government. History Corrisa'ika Government had been planning the Great Siege for almost one era. They had prepared all the vehicles, trained soldiers and got all the weapons and technology they needed. There had been two main plans to attack Shadow Moon. The First Plan was created in Second Century, it was the Space Battle Plan. Second Plan was finished in the beginning of Third Century, it was the ground assault plan. While Corrisa'ika was preparing for the fight, Shadow moon didn't even think of it, but in the beginning of Third Century, Shadow Moon Spies have discovered the plans and reported the news to President. The Plans that been created by Shadow Moon Republic wasn't ready at the time, but half of them helped Republic in the Space Battle. Blockade of Shadow Moon The Blockade of Shadow Moon was the first event that happend in the Great siege. Antonionson Gar Yusudar ordered to build a blockade around Shadow Moon as a defence for all the civilians on the planet. Corrisa'ika had already revealed Shadow Moon's plans, they knew the strategy but it was still hard for them to break the blockade. Shadow Moon Republic held the blockade for two weeks and didn't let Corrisa'ika fleet to pass the blockade.The main tunnel through stratosphere was closed so there were no way inside the planet because the Stratosphere was dangerous. On third week, Corrisa'ika destroyed the blockade but Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army and Sye'lla Massive Marine Army Starfighter tried to resist but they failed. Ground Assault on Shadow Moon After breaking the blockade, Corrisa'ika Fleet sent all their gunships and tanks on the ground. SMSA and SMMA forces were in position when Corrisa'ika Soldiers attacked. Bombariders were bombing Kor'so'nary (capital city). For almost two months the ground assault continued. Kor'so'nary was in the ruins and most of civilians became slaves. Other cities on Shadow Moon were also destroyed. Even Expan'son City was heavily damaged. More than 1,000,000 people died in two months. Every city was bombed by Corrisa'ika. President Antonionson Gar Yusudar was still alive. He was taking a position of a Commander in SMSA. Many Resistance were formed against the Corrisa'ika, but Kor'so'nary and North Sea were taken by Corrisa'ika and it was counted as their bases and outposts. Many civilians who survived moved to Industrial Sector City, it was the safest place at that time. Corrisa'ika Military Forces were arriving at Shadow Moon every hour and bombing it. Corrisa'ika Forces were always moving forward under the command of their best Superiors. All cities on Shadow Moon were occupited.The only soldiers of Shadow Moon left was Resistance Against Corrisa'ika (RAC), that was a new organization commanded by President. Aftermath In Sixth Era 102 ABY, all Sye'lla System Forces arrived to help Shadow Moon. It was a great Battle between Corrisa'ika and all the planetary forces around Sye'lla System. The battle between them continued for one month, after that, Corrisa'ika had to leave back to its planet. The Soldiers of Corrisa'ika who were left behind, were executed by Shadow Moon Republic. Among them was Corrisa'ika's Prime Minister. At the end of the Siege, people were happy that all ended well. The Second Great Restoration after the war started. Kor'so'nary and other cities were rebuilt. It was known that President died in the battle with Corrisa'ika' Commander.The Restoration continued for three months. Soon, Corrisa'ika was at the shame. After that event happend, the Blockade around Shadow Moon was built again. All other planets were related to it. Shadow Moon in the end had a strong allies, which helped them at their later wars. At the end, Corrisa'ika Empire signed the ACT of War. Casualties Blocade of Shadow Moon Casualties *1,784,980,098 SMSA Frigates Destroyed *1,999,085 SMSA Cruisers Destroyed *20,807,777 SMSA Heavy Cruisers Destroyed *7,999 SMSA Starfighters destroyed *50,987,666 Admirals killed *7,444,570 Captains killed *1,784,980,999 Soldiers killed Shadow Moon Ground Assault Casualties *900,981,123,578 Civilians Dead *1,980,705,654,888 Civilians Injured *5,999,999,999,087 Soldiers Dead *Antonionson Gar Yusudar killed by Corrisa'ika Commander Category:War Category:The Treaty of Corrisa'ika Category:The Great Siege on Shadow Moon Category:Shadow Moon Oligarchy Republic Category:Corrisa'ika Imperial Government Category:Event